The present invention relates to the technical field of a printed circuit board, and particularly to the printed circuit board and a layout method thereof and an electronic equipment.
On a conventional printed circuit board with two processor chips, the two processor chips are both generally arranged on the same surface of the printed circuit board, which usually occupies large space of the printed circuit board on the surface. In addition, a bridge chip typically needs to be used between the two processor chips for transmitting signals therebetween. On the one hand, the bridge chip also occupies a large space of the printed circuit board, and on the other, the adding of the bridge chip increases the cost of components. Additionally, traces between the two processor chips may produce transmission loss of high speed circuit.
Accordingly, the layout method for the printed circuit board comprising two or more processor chips requires improvement.